Shard at Work
"Shard at Work" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el decimocuarto de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo primero en total. Descripción del Episodio Cambiar una bombilla es muy, muy difícil cuando no tienes manos. Como siempre, Handy encuentra una manera de hacer el trabajo, pero no sin incidentes. Para aquellos de ustedes que tienen el DVD "Third Strike", echen un vistazo a la función del conejo amarillo cuando tengas la oportunidad!. Trama del Episodio De pie sobre una escalera de mano, con una caja de bombillas de luz a su lado, Handy intenta cambiar una bombilla que cuelga del techo. Al no tener las manos, no tiene éxito y da su característico aspecto frustrado. Luego de pensar por un segundo, Handy se inclina y suavemente muerde la bombilla y trata de desenroscarla con los dientes. Por desgracia, la escalera se cae, y Handy tiene que morder la bombilla para salvarse de la caida. Las bombillas de luz caen al suelo y se rompen muchos metros abajo, dejando vidrio por todas partes. Finalmente, la bombilla que Handy está mordiendo se rompe y cae al suelo. Una vez que llega al piso y abre los ojos, Handy comienza a gritar, revelando que varios fragmentos de vidrio están clavados en su boca y en la piel de su cara. Intenta escupir los fragmentos de vidrio, sin éxito, y descubre que hay más fragmentos de vidrio clavados en su espalda. Handy voltea y ve un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Aliviado, comienza a caminar hacia él. Desafortunadamente, no ve un gran trozo de vidrio en el suelo, y termina pisándolo, atravezando su pie. Salta hacia atrás por el dolor, golpeando una pecera en el aire, que aterriza en posición invertida sobre su cabeza. El agua permanece en el recipiente y se pone roja. Handy comienza a tambalearse, golpeando su cabeza (y la pecera) contra la pared. Se le ocurre una idea y pega continuamente la pecera contra la pared, en un intento para conseguir que se rompa. A pesar de que los objetos que caen de un estante lo hacen con mucha fuerza, la pecera no se rompe. Finalmente, Handy cae y una pluma flota hacia abajo, rompiendo la pecera una vez que la toca. Lamentablemente, Handy ya había muerto para ese momento. El pez que estaba la pecera nada en la sangre que quedó dentro de la boca de Handy. Moraleja "The glass is always half full!" (¡El vaso siempre está medio lleno!). Muertes *Handy se ahoga al tener su cabeza atrapada dentro de una pecera. También puede haber muerto por la pérdida de sangre. Heridas *La boca de Handy es cortada por varios trozos de vidrio cuando trata de sostenerse de una bombilla usando los dientes. También cae encima de los trozos de otras bombillas que se habian roto previamente. Mientras trata de obtener un botiquín pisa varios trozos de vidrio y también golpea su cabeza varias veces contra una pared para tratar de romper una pecera. Errores #La posición de las herramientas del cinturón de Handy cambia varias veces. #Considerando el peso de Handy, la lámpara o parte del techo deberían haberse salido cuando éste cayó. #El trozo de vidrio en el pie de Handy desaparece cuando empieza a pisar los demás vidrios. #Varios de los cortes en la boca de Handy desaparecen cuando cierra la boca. #Al principio se puede ver que la pecera no es lo suficientemente grande para entrar en la cabeza de Handy, pero luego aumenta su tamaño. #Debería ser imposible para Handy subir la escalera. #La cola de Handy es más pequeña en comparación a los demás episodios. #Cuando Handy pisa el trozo de vidrio su cinturón desaparece. #Cuando Handy cae de la lampara solo tiene un ojo. Destrucción #Las bombillas de Handy caen al suelo y se quiebran. #Handy hace una grieta grande tratando de romper la pecera. Curiosidades *Ésta es la muerte más famosa de Handy. *Éste es uno de los episodios con un solo personaje. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Warren Graff, quien da la voz a Handy, tuvo que ahogarse con agua en un momento del episodio para poder realizar los sonidos de ahogamiento mientras tenía la pecera en la cabeza. *La herida del pie de Handy es similar a la de Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *Ésta es la primera vez que un personaje muere tratando de obtener un botiquín de primeros auxilios. La segunda vez sucede en I've Got You Under My Skin, donde Sniffles trata de obtener uno. *Éste es el primer episodio dirigido por Kenn Navarro. *Se puede ver un guante en la escalera, a pesar de que Handy no tiene manos. *Éste es uno de los episodios en ser remasterizados para la versión Blurb. Los otros son Class Act, Blind Date, Can't Stop Coffin, Just Desert, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' But the Tooth y Eyes Cold Lemonade. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Never noticed the glove on the ladder. Nunca noté el guante en la escalera. The glove is funny because it's a Handy episode. El guante es divertido porque es un episodio de Handy. For the humour impaired: Let me point out, he has no hands! Para los de humor insuficiente: ¡Permíteme señalar, él no tiene manos! How many beavers does it take to change a lightbulb? ¿Cuántos castores se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla? One... as long as he has hands! HAHAHAHAHAA! Uno... ¡siempre que tenga manos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAA! Oh Great. Now he's ruining the joke. Oh Genial. Ahora está arruinando la broma. Trippy Film School Shot in 3, 2, 1. Escena de la Escuela de Películas Trippy en 3, 2, 1. Beavers and humans have the same kind of teeth. Castores y humanos tienen el mismo tipo de dientes. ''Not any more, ''talk about the glass jaw! HAHAHAHA ¡Ya no más, hablemos del mandíbula de vidrio! JAJAJAJA Try and ruin that joke Handy! ¡Intenta arruinar esta broma Handy! Biggest cringe moment in 3, 2, 1. El mayor momento estremecedor en 3, 2, 1. Makes my foot hurt every time. Hace que mis pies duelan cada vez. Fun fact: Fish bowl accidents are the number 3 killer of beavers. Dato Divertido: Los accidentes de peceras son el tercer asesino de castores. Plates are #2. Los platos son el segundo. ''#1...Orcas! ''(not seen in this episode). '''El primero...¡Orcas! (no visto en este episodio). '''Fun Fish Fact: The Fish in the bowl has his lines cut. His accent was too thick. Dato Divertido de Pez: El pez en la pecera tiene sus líneas cortadas. Su acento fue muy grueso. Luckily Handy has moved his Anvil and Safe collection from that shelf the day before. Por suerte Handy movió su colección de yunques y cajas fuertes a ese estante el día anterior. Real Fun Fact: Warren nearly destroyed the sound equipment recording this scene. Dato Divertido Real: Warren casi destruye el equipo de sonido grabando esta escena. Originally the fish told the "How many beavers does it take to change a lightbulb?" joke here. Again, his accent ruined it and his timing was off. Originalmente el pez contaba la broma de "¿Cuántos castores se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?" aquí. Otra vez, su acento lo arruinó y su ritmo está apagado. Galería en:Shard at Work Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Con Un Solo Personaje Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Handy Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos